


牙疼（马鹿）

by vanxiangjiangedaguangtou



Category: save - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanxiangjiangedaguangtou/pseuds/vanxiangjiangedaguangtou
Kudos: 3





	牙疼（马鹿）

一连几天，上海被浸润在湿气与浓稠的寒冷里。今天难得放了晴。从半截卷帘下，初升的太阳见缝插针地从被子的一角慢慢折射到整张床铺。配合着夜里弥留的青草香气，阳光烧灼绒溢出的气味让房间变得与春天漫长的清晨极为相似。一夜没有停过的空调，休止了它因年久失修的嗡嗡声。不知是因为白天才是它的夜晚，还是因为这久违的阳光也让它舒缓了心绪。

房间内窄小的过道里，冯薪朵正蹲在行李箱前思索着这一次出行该带哪些衣物，又该给每天的工作搭配什么样的装扮与首饰。她从床上爬起来后，懒散地不愿梳头，褪了色、也长长了的头发胡乱地散在脑袋上和背后，原本完全属于她尺寸的毛绒绒居家服，却像是找到了一副不合体的衣架子，松松垮垮地待在她身上。

“下周真不用我回来？”

“真不用。下周我得回家。”

陆婷配合着冯薪朵的作息时间早已洗刷完毕。除去今天，她多少还是有一些属于自己的赖床时间，不差这么一会儿。加湿器无声的开着，却终究抵不过空调热气与阳光的双重夹击，发挥不了大的作用。陆婷的喉咙痒痒的。可能是感冒，也可能是前一天工作上的用嗓过度。她忍不住咳了两声，才稍微舒服了一些。

地毯上、沙发上、床上、椅子上，到处散落着冯薪朵为了收拾行李箱而从衣柜里翻找出来的衣物。放进去又拿出来，半天下不了决心。是她一直以来拖拖拉拉的本性。陆婷也不催她，只窝在沙发上，下巴抵着怀里的大头玩偶，乐得观察冯薪朵在房间里走来走去的样子。

曾经这番景象是平常。只有太久没出现才会知晓，有些画面、有些东西需要当下便认真铭记才行，要不然突然哪一天就消失了，自己也预料不到。

冯薪朵再次去衣柜里翻出了几件没有穿过的外套、裙子，拿着去与摊了一床的其他衣物做对比。皱着眉头思索了一会儿，又像想起什么似的，在比人高的鞋柜那捣鼓着，捡了几双同一色系的鞋子、靴子。不过，这些似乎还不够，首饰盒里的东西还没挑。她辗转坐到化妆台前，一一比对着可能适合搭配的项链耳环以及戒指。

不管哪一样，看起来都与她现在这个不修边幅的样子不搭。特别是那一幅带着高度数的眼镜，沉甸甸的，让冯薪朵整个人少了许多平日里跳脱的神采，极其安稳的存活于这个空间里。

久违的，陆婷觉得冯薪朵这个人生动得如此不同寻常。明明她穿着最普通的衣服，长着她所知道的、最普通的样子。明明那一张脸上没有半点外力的修饰，素面朝天，脸颊上甚至残留着拔智齿过后的轻微肿胀。但这种种在陆婷看来，却比她为了上节目、见粉丝而精心雕琢过后的面容更加的让人心动。

“冯薪朵。”

冯薪朵蹲回到行李箱旁，替换掉已经折叠好装入的一件打底衫，不在意地应了道：“嗯？”

“我们做爱吧。”

陆婷不经意的一句话划破了再平常不过的生活氛围。冯薪朵愣了几秒钟，半信半疑地行李箱里抬起头，转头问道：“你说什么？”

隐藏在凹透镜下的大眼睛隔着阳光的射线，分不清方才听到的一切究竟是梦境还是现实。冯薪朵蹲在行李箱面前，视线穿过半膝高的茶几，怔怔地向抵靠在可爱玩偶上的人寻求着划分梦与现实的分界线。

这幅样子十分好笑。

陆婷依恋地歪着头，脸上氤氲开清爽笑容。温柔的，不带攻击性、不带展示性的，像她依恋的动作一样依恋的笑容，镇定而直接地向冯薪朵发射而来，连同着她镶嵌了甜蜜子弹的声音一起，

“我说，冯薪朵，我们做爱吧。”

陆婷的声音真实得可怕。冯薪朵心想。

她此时此刻的大眼睛一定比长春老家夏天结了果的大葡萄还要大。陆婷身上穿着她换下来好几天的白色衬衣，脚上裹着脱落了几处色块的卡通毛毯，盘着脚，坐在沙发上，离她有些远又有些近。

纳豆如往常一样，在地毯上展示着它的肚腩。豆丁倒是一直跟在她的身旁，围绕着行李箱跳来跳去，浑身上下充满了求人与它一同玩耍、带它一同出游的欢喜劲。这一切的一切都与之前毫无两异。

冯薪朵装作为难似的皱了皱眉，嘴角的笑意却暴露了她隐藏在话里的真实意图：“白日宣淫不好吧，大哥？”

迎接她的是陆婷随手扔过来的艾莫玩偶，实实在在正中红心地砸在她的头上。

“去死吧。”

大致扔来的力道是欢喜的。于是，冯薪朵的内心也是欢喜的。她丝毫不觉得头上有什么力度，反而捡起艾莫玩偶朝着陆婷扔了回去。

她们一来一往。从艾莫玩偶，到皮卡丘，到史迪仔，直到搁在沙发上和地毯上的衣物也成为了她们两人用来攻击的枪支和弹药，一个回合、一个回合地往对方身上招呼。半米半米地从自己的地盘抢占到对方的地盘。玩偶、衣服、裤子甚至袜子，在空气中飘散成一片又一片，折射着阳光，往她们两人身上尽情挥洒。

陆婷跳到床上，又跳下床，跑去借着衣柜的木门抵挡，躲避着冯薪朵的攻击。她光着的脚丫在触碰到铺了PVC板地板一瞬间，被寒冷给冻了个透心凉，错失了保持势均力敌的时机，不幸地被冯薪朵借用一条长裙罩住了头，遮盖了视线，顺势推倒回了沙发里。一齐倒在旁边的是冯薪朵获胜后的急促呼吸声。

“牙疼。”冯薪朵委屈道。

“活该。”

陆婷把头上的纱裙扯下来，抛回床上。她的头发乱成了一团，有几撮还跑进了嘴里，快要及腰的发尾更是无规则地钻进了衬衫内侧。冯薪朵注视着陆婷将白色衬衣领口里的长发尽数拿出，顺着她想梳顺脸颊旁头发的手，回想着陆婷在她们开始打闹之前所说的话。

她抓住陆婷的手，抬起身体，向前一步，用膝盖支撑在沙发上，从上往下向松软了力气、瘫坐在沙发上的陆婷靠近，鼻尖蹭了蹭陆婷的鼻尖。

“我们现在做爱吧。”

陆婷的呼吸仍然急促。

冯薪朵也是。

陆婷没有说话，只是轻轻地仰起了头，算是回答。

冯薪朵知道，这是亲吻的信号。她低下头，嘴唇先落在陆婷的唇尖，小心碰触。然后才真正开始吻她。

陆婷的手温柔地抚摸着冯薪朵的脖子，从冯薪朵的喉结处缓慢往上、缓慢往后，跟随着她们亲吻的力度，来到后脖颈，使着微弱的力气，让冯薪朵往自己的唇上靠近。

“疼。”

拔牙后的后遗症没那么快就消散。哪怕没有直接碰触，来自嘴唇与舌头的力道也足够刺激得到口腔内的伤口。冯薪朵快速停止了亲吻，眼镜下的双眸里含着假装涌出来的小小泪水。

陆婷耸耸眉，表面看起来像是略显遗憾。但她倾身向前亲吻冯薪朵脖子的举动才是她的真正意图。

“喂喂。”冯薪朵连忙拉开距离，躲避着陆婷想要停留在自己左颈动脉上的吻。

“你怕什么？”陆婷嗔怪道，语气里佯装了那种小女孩的娇气，顿时让冯薪朵酥软到无法说出指责的话，“我又不像你，有那种怪癖。”

什么怪癖？冯薪朵百思不得其解。

陆婷却不给她更多的思考时间，快速地从她鼻梁上夺走眼镜。刹那间冯薪朵的世界里只有眼前的这一个人。只有陆婷。

陆婷仰着头，一直从冯薪朵的脖子亲吻到下颚骨，再沿着她骨骼的弧线，从里向外，从外向里，一一亲吻过来。

冯薪朵的思维随着陆婷的亲吻逐渐往空气上层更上漂移。她想不起上一次陆婷这么主动是什么时候了。隐约中只记得自从她放开对美甲的热爱之后，这样的时刻少了很多很多。陆婷的手指从上衣下摆里探了进去。她的手很暖，与自己的温度融合在一起，只余存着单纯而无防备的抚摸感。只偶尔的一两寸，会因为指甲边缘的尖锐而勾痛皮肤的神经末梢。

这时，冯薪朵像是忽然想起什么重要的事情来一般，抓住陆婷往她胸部游动的手，下巴从陆婷沉溺的亲吻中逃跑开，阻止道：“会很疼的。”

“我不用手。”

说着，陆婷的亲吻从下颚骨的尾端逐步向耳后蔓延。冯薪朵原本撑着沙发椅背的手和支撑在沙发坐垫上的膝盖，在这一刻如同被抽走了全部力气，软绵绵地离开，整个身体像是被重力吸附了，落坐在陆婷的大腿上。

冯薪朵坐在陆婷的大腿上，顺着陆婷用舌尖舔舐耳廓、耳舟、耳屏、耳轮、耳垂的节奏，愈发向陆婷的小腹处坐近，她的内心只想与陆婷更近、再更近一些，想在这一时刻，让她身体的所有热度都沾染进陆婷的身体里。

身体间的狭小缝隙挤压着陆婷停留在冯薪朵身上的手，无法自如动弹。她利用着冯薪朵向自己贴近的间隙，抽出手来，沿着冯薪朵腰部的弧线，避让着指尖的锐利，把掌心烙印在她侧面肋骨与腰间的曲线上，另一手托着冯薪朵的后脑勺，不让她逃离自己的嘴唇太远。

冯薪朵的耳朵在发着热，沾染得整张脸颊都泛上了红色，像个未经世事的小孩，红扑扑的，晕着鲜嫩的味道。陆婷避开她下颌最内侧的位置，亲吻着她红润的脸颊，亲吻着她颤抖的睫毛，亲吻着她眼尖与鼻梁的位置，珍视且小心翼翼。

回想一下，上一次她这么主动想和冯薪朵做这样的事是什么时候了呢？记不太清了。似乎是过了一年那么长。直到现在，她能够清晰记起的，仍旧还是她第一次主动时的情景。有种搞笑又怕丢面子般的笨拙。她原本就不太擅长这种事。或者说，她不知道怎么去很好的完成这样的一个任务。

是的。当初真的觉得是一个任务。觉得自己应该去这样做。

而不是像现在。

是她想。

她想和冯薪朵做爱。

到底这一路走下来，还是思念成了形，感情制服了自己——比崇拜更深了一层，比喜欢更进了一步。

阳光从床铺上褪去，往上爬了爬，只落在了床边的地板上，从她们所在的位置测量不出大小。纳豆跑到了圣诞屋里睡大觉，豆丁躲进了圣诞屋里想吵醒纳豆，敦促它与自己玩乐。

冯薪朵脱下陆婷的白色衬衫。陆婷身上抹了阳光阴影的奶白色皮肤太过于诱人。哪怕稍微用力亲吻，口腔里就会传来阵阵疼痛，她也不会在这种场合退缩。

她迷恋着陆婷的身体，她的锁骨，她肩膀的直角，她浑然天成的乳房，她线条分明的手臂和腰腹，每一分、每一寸她都深深迷恋。甚至于，她想在它们的每一寸上都留下属于自己的痕迹。

但是陆婷并没有给她太多这样的机会。

借助着沙发的依靠力，陆婷环抱住冯薪朵瘦弱的身体，轻易地就将两个人的位置调转。冯薪朵靠在沙发上，大白天的光线竟然不如眼前陆婷赤裸着半身的身体更让她头晕目眩。

陆婷轻轻地冯薪朵的套头外套脱下，拾着她的手臂，从她上臂内侧开始摩挲、亲吻、舔舐，再走到腋窝与胸部的侧缘、胸部与肋骨间弧线，跟着随胸部往上，一点点地侵犯到脖颈、咽喉，配合着冯薪朵吞咽的弯曲度，边吸附边舔吻着。之后，往另一边，再一次。

这时的冯薪朵才觉得先脱去陆婷的衬衣是不明智之举。她想抓住陆婷的身体往上面提，双手却找不到可抓取的地方。陆婷那一身滑嫩的皮肤，让她无处下手。她的腰腹间垂散着陆婷亲吻自己时的头发，在几处微小的敏感点扫荡着。

冯薪朵知道陆婷最终会用怎样的方式来完成她们这一次的做爱。只是当她看到陆婷跪在地毯上，一边紧张地观察自己的感受，一边用唇舌一点点向自己里面攻城略地的时候，在那一阵阵布天盖地涌来的快感里，竟然夹杂着一抹属于预料之外的惊喜，而且感触是那么的清晰无比。

她有点想哭。

她们赤裸的跑进了被窝里。身体的热度退散得很快，还好她们有彼此的体温依偎在一起。

冯薪朵抱着陆婷，脚肆无忌惮地搭在陆婷身上。她抓着陆婷的头，作势就要与陆婷接吻。

“你牙疼！”

“我不管！”

下颌最内侧果然一阵阵刺痛。可舌头上却是甜蜜的味道。

阳光又遛开了一小会儿，悄悄爬上了墙，照亮着陆婷贴好的棕白色墙皮，烧灼出一股岁月静好的气味。


End file.
